


It's Okay to Laugh

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: During some late-night bonding, Virgil decides to help Logan loosen up a bit.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It's Okay to Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! This was for:
> 
> 22\. “Was that a giggle?”

They were cuddled up together on the common room couch, long after Roman and Patton had gone to bed. Virgil wasn’t sure about Logan, but he had long since stopped paying attention to whatever they had on the TV. Everything faded into a background haze, his only focus being the way he dragged his nails up and down Logan’s back.

And because he was so zoned out, it took Virgil a moment to realize that a noise had escaped from Logan’s lips with his most recent twitch. It took another moment to recognize what that sound  _ was _ .

“Was that a giggle?” Virgil asked, not pulling away, but angling his head so that he could see Logan’s face.

Logan cleared his throat before speaking, which was all the answer Virgil needed. He also seemed to be subtly trying to shift away from Virgil’s hand, but Virgil wasn’t having any of it.

“No, it wasn’t,” Logan said. “You must have misheard.”

Virgil hummed, putting his head back in it’s original position so that Logan wouldn’t see the sly smile slowly spreading across his face. With how rare Logan’s giggles were, this was going to be  _ fun _ .

“Must have,” Virgil replied, starting to skim his nails over Logan’s back once more. “I’m probably just getting tired.”

Logan cleared his throat again. “Probably.”

Virgil hesitated a moment, hoping he wasn’t crossing any boundaries, before slowly slipping his fingers up under Logan’s pajama shirt. He waited for Logan to tell him to stop or back off, but instead, Logan pulled him even closer and said nothing.

Ah, Virgil thought, Logan  _ liked _ this and he was  _ embarrassed _ . Logan was, after all, far too careful about his composure. He hated showing signs of vulnerability, and enjoying the tickly feeling of nails scratching his back would definitely be on that list. Virgil wasn’t going to let him out of this so easily, though.

He switched from skimming his nails to scratching and wiggling them across the skin. He mapped out Logan’s back, making mental note of every place that made Logan twitch or jerk. Now, it was time to set his plan into motion.

Virgil moved his fingers down to the small of Logan’s back, scribbling his nails in the most torturous way he could. When he didn’t stop and move on as usual, Logan subtly began arching away from the touch, but Virgil followed easily. Soon enough, Logan began letting out barely-controlled huffs through his nose, and Virgil knew he had won.

“You know, L,” Virgil murmured, tilting his head up to nuzzle it into the crook of Logan’s neck. “It’s okay to laugh.”

“I don’t know what you’re talk about,” Logan replied, his voice strained.

Virgil grinned and slowly skittered his hand up until he was scribbling at the back of Logan’s ribs. Logan let out a muffled little whine and squirmed against Virgil. Virgil laughed into the crook of his neck.

“Or, of course, you could always just tell me to stop.”

Logan said nothing. 

Virgil chuckled again and added his second hand to the mix, moving both around to scratch at the places that had made Logan twitch the most. Before long, Logan was leaning heavily against Virgil, squirming and letting out rolling giggles.

He didn’t seem inclined to ask Virgil to stop, and Virgil was fine with that. So the two of them stayed there, late into the night, the only sounds ringing out throughout the living areas being the quiet drone of the TV and Logan’s quiet giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and feel free to come hang out on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
